Lille Barro
Tier: Name: Lille Barro, romanized as "Ligier Varo" Epithet "X"- "The X-Axis" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "X", Leader of the Schutzstaffel Age: Unknown Attack Potency: City level via powerscaling (Shot down the fake floating palaces), X-Axis bypasses conventional durability | At least City level via powerscaling | At least City level+, possibly Island level+ via powerscaling (His X-Axis also bypasses conventional durability) | Large Island level via powerscaling (Should be clearly stronger than Gremmy at this point) Range: A few kilometers with projectiles and beam attacks Speed: High Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic+ | Possibly Massively Hypersonic | Possibly Massively Hypersonic Durability: City level via powerscaling | At least City level via powerscaling, X-Axis makes him difficult to harm | At least City level+, likely Island level+ via powerscaling | Likely Island level+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+ , exact extent unknown Striking Power: Class MT with projectiles, physical striking strength unknown (hasn't shown physically engaging his opponents) Stamina: Considerably high (can continue fighting even after decapitation) Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Diagramm Intelligence: Quite intelligent (leader of the Schutzstaffel, demonstrated practicality in sniping the Gotei members from afar along with predicting Shunsui's Kageoni), skilled marksman Weakness: His X-Axis intangibility can be affected by special attacks; Can be gravely harmed by reflecting his power (Trompete) back at him Powers and Abilities: -Super Speed -Flight -Adept Marksmanship -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can absorb reishi(spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels (via Blut) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Spatial Piercing -Spatial Intangibility -Can fire reishi bullets -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes his injuries and enhances his stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) After Vollständig: -Teleportation -Regeneration -Light Manipulation (Low-level) -Can fire spiritual energy blasts (it is still unknown if these blasts still possess the power of his X-Axis) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-The X-Axis': Lille's rifle can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When Lille fires, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result. When Lille has both of his eyes open, he can fully use The X-Axis, which allows his rifle to pierce through whatever he shoots and renders his body intangible. Though the power will only work for a short period of time when Lille's life is in danger during battle, if he opens his eyes a total of three times in a row during a battle, Lille is permitted to keep them open for the entire battle. '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. '-Spirit Weapon : Diagramm': Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle which is mostly covered in white fur and has a long barrel. He carries it on his back underneath his cloak. If part of the rifle is cut off or destroyed by an enemy attack, Lille can reform it with reishi. : ⦁'Heilig Pfeil' (Holy Arrow): Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil composed of highly compressed Reishi from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each. However, they can still be split and deflected if cut by a sufficiently sharp blade. ▪Quincy Vollständig : Jilliel (Complete Holy Form : Judgment of God): When Lille activates his Quincy: Vollständig, a large Quincy Zeichen ending in fleur-de-lis forms in the air, centered around his left eye. Lille's Quincy: Vollständig takes the form of a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings with three holes each covering Lille, who himself gains white lines crossing his face and an oversized Heiligenschein above his head. Lille can alter the appearance of Jilliel to some extent, notably by fraying out the ends of his robe into a skirt-like section while granting himself shoes which each have two long points jutting downward, one at the toes and one at the heel. : '-Teleportation': Lille can teleport to another location, where he appears as a spiralling circle that grows into his body. : '-Flight': Using his eight wings, Lille can remain stationary in and fly through the air. : '-The X-Axis' (Enhanced): Lille can fire multiple shots at an opponent from the holes in his wings. With his power active, Lille is constantly in a state of spatial intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable by physical attacks and even Kidō. By firing from six of the holes in his wings at once, Lille can produce a blast powerful enough to blow through a large portion of a city. : ▪Second Form: Unlike most Sternritter, Lille can access a second form of his Quincy: Vollständig. Entering it will regenerate any body parts that Lille has lost. In this form, he gains a new, fair-skinned head with slicked-back hair similar to that of a human, but with the eyes, nose, and beak of an owl. His Heiligenschein is drastically reduced in size and gains spikes, and Lille's neck is elongated, resembling the body of a snake with fur on its back. In addition, his shoes extend dramatically in horizontal length, giving him the appearance of a centaur, and his eyelids open and close horizontally instead of vertically. He can also manipulate the size and shape of his head at will, as well as move his eyes around to any location on his head. :: '-Limb Generation': Lille can create long arms for himself that have light-colored greaves and long fingers on each hand. :: ⦁'Sabaki no Kōmyō' (Ray of Judgement): Lille can fire thin waves of energy from his forearms and hands. These energy waves can pierce through entire cities, and areas in its path are riddled with explosions. :: '-Light Generation': Lille can form a large ball of light in front of his outstretched hand, allowing him to erase any nearby shadows at the cost of creating some on his own body. :: ⦁'Trompete' (Trumpet of God): Lille creates a large trumpet out of Reishi before using it to fire an enormous blast powerful enough to erase a large part of a city. : ▪Weakened Form: After being grievously wounded and shattered by Nanao Ise's Shinken Hakkyōken reflecting the power of Trompete back at him, which destroys his Heiligenschein and costs him his godly powers, Lille's shards reform into drastically weakened versions of his previous form. Lille's clones take the form of flamingo-like birds with short wings and elongated necks and legs, though their heads and faces remain similar to those of Lille's previous form. :: '-Shapeshifting': Lille's clones can alter the appearance of their body to some degree, mainly by shifting the features of their head around. :: '-Energy Blasts': Lille's clones can fire energy blasts from the area in front of their mouths. These blasts are powerful enough to erase the bodies of low-level Shinigami that they hit, and create large explosions on impact. The clones can also fire these blasts in multiple directions in rapid succession by spinning their heads around. However, if the blasts are attacked while being formed, they will explode, damaging the clones themselves. Key: Pre-Auswählen | Post-Auswählen| Quincy Vollständig | Vollständig Second Form Category:Characters Category:Bleach